My Everything
by HiddenWitch890
Summary: She grabbed my hand and held it with hers for a moment before placing it on my chest. That moment meant more to me than anyone will ever know. Yuki was the light that filled my darkest day. She was my savior in every way. Oneshot.


_**Hello Readers! I thought I would make a oneshot of Zero and Yuki for my friends Sarah, Sam, and Shannon. A tad OCC, but I hope you enjoy it. **_

_**~Witch**_

_My Everything_

It was dawn once I had gotten, to what you call a home, from patrolling the grounds. Yuki had patrolled another part of the area, so I hadn't seen her much today. _Those stupid, idiotic, vampires and their special need couldn't they just live like everyone else? _I thought, as I was being a hypocrite, but who the hell cares? I'm pretty damn sure I was already heading to hell so why not add being a hypocrite to my list? I could think of so many things I'd done wrong, especially with Yuki, and yet, she still is with me to this very day. I was able to get into the Headmasters house without having to hear his high-pitched voice which was a semi-happy day.

"Zero-chan!" I heard his voice call out, and I slapped myself. _Damn you mind and speaking to earlier. _

"Headmaster" I replied coolly hoping he would take the message and leave me alone.

"How was your night patrolling the grounds?" He asked, following me around in his kitty apron and spatula.

"They are the same as always." I commented before slamming the door in his face. He ran down the stairs and I could hear him wailing about why he couldn't have had another daughter to call him Daddy.

I took out a clean shirt and other necessary things and headed into the shower. After a couple of minutes, I stepped out in more comfortable jeans and brushed the towel through my hair a few times. After I was finished with my morning groom, I shut my blinds, placed my prized possession, my _Bloody Rose_ gun, on the small table next to the bed, and climbed into bed pulling my arm over my eyes. Time passed before I was able to fall into a semi-sleep. A small knock interrupted and I rolled out of bed, my bare feet patting over the wooden floor I didn't bother putting on a shirt to answer the door. I was too tired to deal with people this early in the morning. I opened the door and saw the tiny head of brown hair.

"Yuki, what are you doing here?" I asked, my breathing suddenly stopped working. The last time we had talked, we had done the most forbidden act of all. I drank Yuki's blood.  
"I didn't know if you were going to be up, and I just needed someone to talk to, and I couldn't ask-"  
"Its okay, come on in, Yuki." I said gently opening the door for her so she could come in.

She stayed in the middle of the room for a moment as I sat on the bed and hunched over placing my hands in my face.

"Are you okay?" Yuki asked concern spreading across her beautiful face.

"I'm just tired that's all." I replied and she pushed on my chest and I let her push me down on my bed.

"Go to sleep, Zero I didn't mean to wake you." She muttered sitting next to me and I reached my hand out to her.

"Yuki-"

She grabbed my hand and held it with hers for a moment before placing it on my chest. That moment meant more to me than anyone will ever know. Yuki was the light that filled my darkest day. She was my savior in every way, and there was no way I could ever repay her for all she has done for me.

I tried to speak another time, but she placed a finger to my lips. "Go to sleep, Zero." She muttered, and this time. I did. I felt her soft hands stroking my hair, and I soon fell into the rhythm of her hand. I moved to the side to where my mother used to comfort Ichiru and I, I was hoping to let this memory stay in my head. Her hand drew away as I moved and I just fell into a deeper sleep. I woke up to seeing the sunlight shine upon her face as she was concentrating deeply on something. I pushed myself onto one shoulder and look to see _Bloody Rose_ lying in her hands. If it were anyone else, I would have ripped it away from them in a second, but not her. Not the girl who I loved.

She turned to me and smiled, "Good morning, Zero did you sleep well?" She asked and all I could so was simply nod to that one.

"Is there a reason you keep this besides your bed?" She asked. _She sure is full of a lot of questions in the morning. _

"It's like you and your Artemis rod you would never leave it out of your sight would you?" I asked and she shook her head.  
"I guess you're right." She muttered and shivered once.

I guess I always did have a tendency to leave my room colder since I enjoyed it. It didn't occur to me that Yuki has been here this whole time cold. I opened the covers and she greatly accepted it and came closer to me. I never wanted to move from this position.

"Yuki, what did you need to talk about?" I asked as I was truly curious to see.

"It's nothing anymore I'm all better now." She said smoothly and I looked into her amber colored eyes.

"You're sure?" I said, more stern since Yuki tried to hide her true feelings.

"Someone just told me that you would never end up with anyone, and I tried to defend you, but they just laughed. I don't want you to end up alone, Zero." She said quietly meeting my gaze.

I pulled her small body towards mine and took a breath before speaking. "Yuki, I'm not alone…when I'm with you, I don't feel alone. I'm more alive with you then I ever have been. You've been my friend, my partner, my savior. Yuki, you are my everything, everything I am is because of you." I admitted and waited for her to jump out of the bed, scream, and run out of the room. She didn't do any of them.

She pushed a piece of hair out of my face and smiled at me. "You're my everything too, Zero." She said softly and I smiled at her.

I leaned in and placed my hand on her cheek and she covered my hand with hers. I took that moment to lean in and touch my lips to hers. It was a simple kiss, but it held all our emotions into one thing, one moment, one kiss. We kissed from our souls and our hearts were beating together. I pulled away and she laid her head on my chest.

"Goodnight, Zero." She said and closed her eyes.

I stroked her hair for a moment before placing a kiss on her cheek. "Goodnight, Yuki." I replied before closing my eyes.


End file.
